


Gone Forever

by Aurumite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumite/pseuds/Aurumite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain has his first nightmare. Lon'qu understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calanthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calanthys/gifts).



> This is all Calanthys's fault for talking about LonLissa snuggles. But then the idea got into my head that Lon'qu, with his history of chronic nightmares, would be the perfect dad for dealing with this particular situation.

A touch on his bare shoulder jolted him awake, but Lon'qu didn't flinch, despite all the nights he'd had to wake in fear, and despite the fact that his waker was standing behind him. The fingers were small and gentle, and the voice that came with it was almost more familiar than his own. 

"Father?" 

"Owain?" Lissa mumbled sleepily. The soft length of her nightgown was comforting, and now quite warm from how he had curled around her back as they drifted off, but Lon'qu let her go to turn toward the edge of the bed. She stayed where she was, eyes closed, but asked, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I had a nightmare."

"There, there. It's all right. Father and I are right here. You can go back to sleep." 

Owain sniffled. Lon'qu agreed. That wasn't good enough.

"Come here," he said gently as he reached out and lifted his son into bed, between them. Lissa rolled over to kiss Owain's hair. 

"Our bed, Lon'qu?" she asked drowsily. "I don't mind, of course, but it was only a bad dream." 

"Only?" He curled his arm tightly around Owain, who huddled into him. "We are not all as fearless as you." 

"Mm, your dreams. I forgot about those." 

He nodded and tucked Owain's head under his chin, for extra reassurance. His son's breath tickled his neck: 

"What dreams, Father?" 

"He used to have nightmares every night," said Lissa. "Before we married." She had started rubbing Owain's back, but her fingers moved up Lon'qu's arm as she spoke as if to comfort him too.

"Why? What were you scared of?"

"Why don't you tell me about your dream, first," said Lon'qu. 

"It was awful. I dreamed I woke up and there were monsters, so I went to find you both, but you were gone. They'd already gotten you. I tried to fight them but I couldn't move and then one ate me and I woke up for real."

He was sniffling again. 

"I've killed too many monsters to let something like that happen," said Lon'qu. 

"That was the scariest part." The sniffling stopped and Owain squirmed as he rubbed his eyes. "What were your nightmares about?" 

Curse his inquisitiveness. "It doesn't matter. They're gone forever." 

"Why?" 

"He did what you're doing now," said Lissa. The grin was evident in her voice, even though it was too dark to see her face. "Climbed into bed with me for snuggles." 

"Yeah, right," Owain scoffed. Lon'qu smirked briefly against the top of his head. 

"Father? What if it comes back?" 

"It won't."

"You promise?" 

"I promise," he murmured. "Can't you feel that?" 

It was sleep coming for all of them again, the warmth of the three of them, Lissa's light touch against his skin, his son bundled against him. Their scent, the sound of their breathing. They were all so safe. Even he couldn't find it in himself to be afraid. 

"Yeah," said Owain sleepily. "I can feel it." 

 "So close your eyes again." 

They were asleep soon, Owain held tight in his arms, Lissa's arm draped around the both of them. 


End file.
